Young blood
by Sheferina
Summary: Bueno esta historia es una mezcla entre crepúsculo y 50 sombras de grey(no es tan pervertida pero tiene sus rra como Anastasia empieza a trabajar para Christian para poder sacar de la pobreza a su familia pero que pasara en el proceso. Resumen malo pero léanlo es interesante
1. Chapter 1

_**Las imágenes de esta nove se encuentran aqui**_

_** blog/**_

Capitulo 1 :"Razones"

Prov Anastasia 

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando la insoportable alarma del celular sonó fuertemente, me voltee en la cama tomando mi viejo Samsung entre mis manos y parando la alarma me levante pesadamente de la cama estaba acostumbrada a despertarme a las 5:00 de la mañana pero aun me costaba no maldecir la molesta forma que tenia mi celular de despertarme. Abrí la puerta en silencio tratando de no despertar a mis hermanita y me dirigí al baño con la ropa que me pondría para ir a mi nuevo trabajo.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que la señora Jones vieja amiga de mi padre me ofreciera un puesto junto a ella de ama de llaves en el penthouse del multimillonario Grey.

Esperaba que con este empleo ganara suficiente dinero como para rentar una casa para que mi familia se asentara y vivieran tranquilos y no con miedo como lo hacían ahora a causa de Carmen la bruja ex esposa de mi padre que aprovechándose del amor que le tenia este se había gastado todo su dinero que ganaba gracias a ser un excelente abogado y para asegurarse que no la privara del dinero se embarazo reiteradamente con tal de que mi padre no la apartara de su lado ni de su riqueza. Al pasar los años Carmen se gasto todo en el casino y en ropa para ella lo que causo que cayéramos en una profunda crisis en la cual ella nos abandono dejando a mi padre luego de un accidente de transito en el cual el quedo en silla de ruedas junto a nueve hijos que mantener y con el poco dinero que nos quedo de cuando vendimos nuestra mansión para pagar las deudas, logramos alquilar un piso en un edificio viejo que se encontraba en el medio de un barrio en el que la droga la prostitucion y los delitos se hacían presente todos los días y a todas horas.

Ana deja de pensar esas cosas pronto todo se solucionara me inste. Entre al minúsculo baño relajándome debajo de la ducha mientras el agua hirviendo caía sobre mi tenso cuerpo ,después de secarme bien me vestí rápidamente abrigada ya que afuera nevaba me cepille con furia mi larguísimo pelo siempre lo tenia perfectamente lacio y hermoso con un color rojo brillante (natural ) pero luego de bañarme si no lo cepillaba bien parecía el pelo de un león.

Salí del baño caminando tranquila verificando en el camino a mis hermanos ,en el piso había cinco minúsculos cuartos que juntos formaban un cuarto de tamaño grande yo dormía con mi hermana de 12 años Melanie en otro cuarto dormían mis hermanos mayores los cuales eran trillizos de 25 años Francisco ,Sebastian y Alexander ,y en otra dormían los gemelos Lucio y Andrés de 13 ,en el otro dormía Ámbar de seis con Lucy que apenas tenia un año ,y mi padre dormía solo.

Me dirigí a la cocina dejando preparado el desayuno y una nota diciéndoles que volvía a las seis y el numero del apartamento del Señor Grey en caso de emergencia.

Tome el celular y algo de dinero para luego salir silenciosamente colocándome la campera hacia la parada de autobús.

Luego de una media hora baje del colectivo que me dejaba en la esquina del imponente edificio escala, al observarlo desde la puerta me sentí fuertemente intimidada ya que entraban y salían personas vestidas finamente que me miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre estuve a punto de volverme a casa pero me arrepentí rápidamente cuando pensé en mis hermanos no podía hacerles esto. Respirando hondo entre al edificio acercándome al mostrador con mi documento en mano, el hombre detrás del mostrador tenia una mirada que transmitía paz y seguridad a la vez que me miraba con una amigable sonrisa.

-Buenos días soy Anastasia Steele soy la nueva empleada del señor Grey del ultimo piso-dije cordialmente sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ah claro un placer conocerla me alegra no ser el único pelirrojo del edificio jaja-me uní a sus risas me había caído bien-Pasa directamente al ascensor que dice penthouse y teclea el código que seguramente ya te dieron-

-Muchas gracias y si ya me lo dieron nos vemos…-

-Diego Rodríguez y por nada que tenga suerte en su primer día-me deseo yo le regale una sonrisa mientras me dirigía al ascensor que me había indicado pero antes de entrar me di cuenta que me había olvidado que estaba punto de subir a un ascensor cuando yo les tenia profundo miedo siempre que iba a trabajar a algún edificio subí las escaleras o tenia que sostenerme de alguien para evitar que me agarre un ataque de pánico.

Busque con la mirada a mi alrededor tratando de localizar las escaleras cuando me tope con la mirada preocupada de Diego salio del mostrador y se acerco a mi.

-¿Pasa algo Anastasia?-alcé la mirada ya que me sacaba unos cuantos centímetros lo mire avergonzada.

-Le tengo miedo a los ascensores siempre subo con alguien o voy por las escaleras-largué rápidamente. Me miro comprensivo con una sonrisa

-Hagamos una cosa yo te acompaño y luego cuando termines de trabajar subo por ti ¿a que hora sales? –

-A las seis-

-OK ahora vamos no vaya a ser que llegues tarde a tu primer día-asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a los ascensores. Ni bien las puertas se cerraron me abrase a Diego hasta que el ascensor para, salimos quedando frente a una puerta que debía ser la entrada me sentía levemente mareada cuando toque el timbre pero aun así me despedí de Diego a la vez que se habría la puerta.

-Mi niña!-


	2. Chapter 2

Este cap tiene muchas imágenes véanlas en blog/

Capitulo 2 :Reglas

Prov. Anastasia

La señora Jones prácticamente se me lanzo encima mío para abrazarme se lo devolví rápidamente algo nerviosa.

-Pero dios mío cuanto has crecido estas hecha toda una mujercita-le sonreí amablemente la verdad es que yo era normal a mis 24 años estatura de un 1,65 metro lo único llamativo era mi largo cabello rojo y mis ojos celestes luego era como cualquier mujer.

-Estoy igual que siempre ya ti parece que no te pasan los años-murmure al notar que su cabello rubio no se notaba ninguna cana y su rostro seguía igual que siempre

-Me gustaría eso cariño pero ahora ven pasa-me ofreció haciéndose a un lado de la puerta pase y me quede impresionada frente a mi se extendía un hermoso recibidor através de un pasillo era todo muy hermoso(y caro)pensé para mis adentros

-Tiene muy lindo decorado todo-afirme

-Si así es el señor Grey tiene un gusto muy refinado y algo complicado pero aserto perfectamente en cualquier sector del penthouse sígueme te mostrare la casa-Asentí siguiéndola el penthouse contaba con dos pisos abajo se encontraba el recibidor la cocina el comedor living un baño gigantesco una oficina una despensa que incluía un cuarto de lavado y un hermoso balcón que rodeaba todo el piso con una vista estupenda. El piso de arriba contaba con el cuarto del señor Grey (el cual tenia un armario personal) y el señor que se había quedado a dormir a la casa de sus padres (como hacia todos los domingos según lo que me había dicho la señora Jones)cuatro cuartos de visitas un baño mas el personal de la habitación del señor un armario para ropa de cama y manteles y un cuarto mas al que no me dejo entra alegando que solamente ella tenia permitido limpiarlo o siquiera entra. Ante esto asentí muda por ningún motivo iba a siquiera tocar el picaporte necesitaba mucho este trabajo como para que me despidieran por desobedecer una simple y sencilla orden.

Luego del pequeño Tour volvimos a la cocina donde la señora Jones se dispuso a explicarme todas las reglas.

-Al señor le gusta que toda su ropa este impecable, planchada y doblada no le gusta la mugre sobre todo debes saber que el y Elliot su hermano son sumamente adictos a las golosinas aunque no se note ya que tienen un buen estado físico pero aun así cuando hagas los mandados trata de evitar las cosas dulces, y también debes saber que cuando el señor viene con alguna mujer no debes molestarlo a no ser que sea una emergencia ten cuidado y toca antes de entrar en cualquier lugar sobre todo en esos casos-ante lo ultimo me puse colorada ¿es que acaso era de esos tipos millonarios que se acostaban con modelitos en cualquier parte? Que asco pensé para mis adentros.

-Entendido ¿ahora por donde empiezo? –pregunte

-Lo primero que debes hacer es prepararle el desayuno al señor hazle un café negro sin azúcar con tostadas yogurt una banana y un vaso con jugo natural que hay en la nevera mientras yo iré a hacer las compras ¿vale?-asentí recordando perfectamente todo lo que me había dicho.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo por la puerta ,yo rápidamente me dispuse a hacer el desayuno como me lo había indicado coloque todo sobre la isla de la cocina cuando estuvo echo y me puse a limpiar la cocina.

Justo cuando me estaba lavando las manos oí como la puerta de la entrada se abría hunos duros pies resonaban sobre el mármol del recibidor. Aguante la respiración seguramente el dueño de esos pasos seria mi jefe.

Entonces traspasando la arcada de la cocina apareció un hombre de unos veintitantos alto seguramente media dos metros cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos grises que me observaban examinándome .Debo admitir que me siento algo intimidada ante su escrutina mirada asíque baje la vista hacia la isla de la cocina en la que me encontraba reclinada como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Vaya que jefe me había tocado pensé para mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Imágenes en blog/

Capitulo 3:"Extraño"

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto la voz grave que seguramente permanecía a mi jefe.

-Soy la nueva mucama señor-murmure aun sin levantar la vista. Oí pasos acercarse a mi me mantuve congelada en mi lugar, respingué asustada cuando unos duros dedos tomaron mi barbilla obligándome a elevar el rostro.

-Mírame-gruño contenido. Alcé la mirada con temor quedando atrapada por sus intensos grises que me evaluaban de arriba abajo.

-Christian veo que la llegaste -oi la voz de la señora Jones a mis espaldas justo en el momento en que mi jefe me liberaba.

-Siempre vengo a esta hora me voy a bañar y ya vengo para mientras lo veía subir por las escaleras. Suspire tranquila.

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?-me pregunto preocupada Gale.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes me encargare yo de guardar las cosas-dije notando como la isla estaba repleta de bolsas.

-Entonces yo iré a lavar un poco de ropa cualquier cosa me avisas-Asentí mientras ella se iba al cuarto de lavado aun en estado de shock.¿que se había significado las acciones del señor Grey? Me sentía confusa ¿asía eso con todas sus nuevas empleadas? Deja de ser entupida y ponte a hacer tu trabajo que para eso estas aquí para ser una simple sirvienta no para estarte haciendo preguntas. Me gruñí internamente mientra me disponía a guarda las cosas en los muebles y el refrigerador.

Luego de unos 15 minutos oí unos pasos bajar las escaleras me puse alerta mientras preparaba la masa para las pastas que cocinaría a la noche para que tomaran mas gusto.

Observe como se sentaba en la mesita junto al ventanal que rodeaba todo el departamento junto a su desayuno y un periódico.

Justo cuando estaba cerrando las pastas caseras que me había enseñado a hacer mi abuela el se levanto cerrando la chaqueta de su fino traje mientras salía de la cocina lo i murmurar -un vuelvo para la hora de la cena almorzare en la empresa-¿de enserio ni un hasta luego o un como te llamas por el desayuno o aunque sea tener la sutileza de decir gracias por el desayuno? Gruñí seguramente así eran los ricos unos desagradecidos que no saben apreciar lo que tienen y la suerte que tienen cuando hay personas que ruegan llegar a su casa y tener algo calentito de comer.

Luego de dejar la pastas reposando y como no iba atener que cocinar un almuerzo me dedica a planchar lavar y todos los quehaceres que había por hacer. Sin siquiera notarlo ya había llegado la hora de hacer la cena por lo cual me dispuse a preparar la salsa. Ni bien tocaros las nueve termine de limpiar y había dejado servido dos platos de pasta para el señor por si acaso quería repetir asíque dirigiéndome a la puerta después de despedirme de la Señora Jones que me había entregado en un sobre el sueldo(que yo aun no sabia de cuanto era)tome mi abrigo a la vez que salía por la puerta para encontrarme a Diego esperándome.

Sonreí amablemente y yo que había pensado que se olvidaría sin embargo allí estaba el con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mano tendida la cual acepte rápidamente.

Cuando salí del edificio abriendo el sobre y notando como estaba repleto de billetes de $100 , tome una nota que se encontraba adentro escrita con una delicada caligrafía

$20.000 Es su sueldo para que realice un buen trabajo y no me defraudé Señorita Steele .Espero que con esta suma me asegure de su lealtad y no ande hablando por ahí de asuntos internos.

Christian Grey

Quede helada literalmente ¿$20000 dólares por ser una simple mucama y mantener la boca cerrada? No es que allá pensado en andar hablando por ahí pavadas de echo me consideraba una persona muy cuidadosa:¿No te das cuenta con este dinero por mes puedes sacara tu familia de la ruina Ana? me dijo mi conciencia inmediatamente corrí hacia el bus que me llevaría al centro de la ciudad para ir al mercado y comprar comida para mi familia .En cierta forma debía agradecerle a el Señor Grey pero de eso me ocuparía mañana lo mas importante ahora era contarle a mi familia.


	4. Chapter 4 sorpresas

Capitulo 4 :Sorpresas

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al supermercado a comprar comida para alimentar a mis hermanos y a mis padres , en cierto punto me encuentro dudando si esto es la realidad o un sueño tonto pero luego de pellizcarme varias veces ante las miradas de las personas que pasaban a mi lado caí en cuenta que no es un sueño , de verdad el multimillonario Christian Grey me pagaría $20000 dólares por mes solo para limpiarle la casa.

Con esta suma de dinero podría rentar una casa para que mi familia viva cómodamente. Justo cuando estaba tomando el paquete de pasta para preparar cuando volviera empezó a sonar mi celular, mire el remitente que decía que la llamada provenía de casa OH por dios no habrá pasado algo resé internamente.

Descolgué el celular rápidamente.

-Hola?-pregunte asustada

-Hija debes volver a casa rápido ay algo que tienes que saber-la voz gruesa de mi padre resonó en el celular

-Claro ya voy para allá ¿paso algo?-

-Tranquila no nos paso nada ni a mi ni a tus hermanos pero es algo que nos complicara un poco-

-Okey ya voy para allá-respondí rápidamente yendo para la caja y pagando prácticamente corrí hacia la parada del autobús rogando por que no tardara.

Luego de unos diez minutos me encontraba corriendo las escaleras del viejo edificio para finalmente abrir la puerta y quedarme helada.

-Que esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunte observando que frente a mi todos apretujados se encontraban muchos niños y adolescentes-¿Quienes son papa?-le pregunte cuando lo vi. con una niña pequeña en su regazo.

-Yo se lo explico veras Carmen tu …bueno pues ex madrastra es nuestra madre pero nosotros vivíamos en un instituto ya que ella siempre se acostaba con cualquier multimillonario para embarazarse y quedarse atado a el y su dinero como veras eso no funciono hasta que encontró a tu padre y sin embargo luego de eso siguió teniendo hijos de otros seguramente diciéndoles que los había perdido en el momento del parto o algo así y hace unos meses murió su hermana y se tuvo que hacer cargo de dos bebes ya que su hermana era prostituta y no tenia a nadie.

Bueno pues voy a llevar al punto Carmen se mudo con algún millonario al otro lado del mundo y le dio la custodia completa a tu padre de todos nosotros para que el se haga cargo de nosotros-hablo uno de los chicos grandes.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar sabia que tenia que decir o hacer algo pero me encontraba en shock dura como una estatua en el lugar con las bolsas caídas de las compras a mi lados.

Maldita Carmen era cierto que se había embarazado algunas veces y siempre el parto sucedía en un momento en el que no nos encontrábamos y nos decía que había nacido muerto causando un profundo dolor a mi padre y a todos ¿entonces todos esos bebes perdidos eran los niños que se encontraban frente a mi?.Dios mío eran muchos chicos todos con ropa vieja o sucia y seguramente con mucha hambre. Con mi sueldo probablemente me alcanzaría para mantenernos a todos pero habría que conformarnos con una casa pequeña para todos pero aunque sea saldríamos de este asqueroso apartamento.

-Aquí tienes-volví a la normalidad observando que el chico que me había hablado me tendía unas hojas , las tome con las manos temblorosas ojeándolas me di cuenta que eran los papeles que afirmaban que Carmen Iglesias concedía la custodia completa de todos los chicos a Charlie Steele. Jadee eran 17 chicos en total contando que seis ya son mayores de 18 pero en el tema de la custodia hay que ser mayor de 21.

Le pase los papeles a mi padre.

-Nos van a mandar a un orfanato?-pregunto una niña de unos 14 años. Observe que tenia lagrimas en los ojos que intentaba aguantar.

-Por supuesto que no-Afirmo de inmediato Charlie yo asentí dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Será difícil el primer tiempo pero conseguí un trabajo que nos podrá mantener a todos.-hable observándolos a todos dándome cuenta que todos eran muy hermosos ,diferentes entre si algunos pero igualmente que Carmen se buscaba tipos lindos pero sobre todo con una gran billetera.

-De eso luego te tenemos que contar algo-hablo r ves primera Alexander uno de mis hermanos mayores.-Asentí ¿Qué tendría que decirme?

-Ahora compre unas cosas para comer y voy a preparar pasta -compre mucho ya que pensaba congelarla pero supongo que tendré que preparar toda para alimentar a todos mis hermanos.


	5. Chapter 5 Aclaraciones

La imágenes de todos se encuentran en  blog/

Capitulo 5:Aclaraciones

En este capitulo les detallare el tema de los hermanos de Ana. Los hijos que había abandonado Carmen y ahora están al cargo del padre de Anastasia son:

AARON y DEMETRIO de 18 años

Sofia ,Olivia y Emilia de 18 años

DARIO de 19 años

LUCIANO de 17 años

AURORA de 16 años

-Isabel , Eleonora y Elizabeth de 14 años

LYDIA de ocho años

MARTIN y MATIAS de 6 años

ELENA de 7 años

AGUSTINA de nueve años

Una y uno de 2 años Mateo y Emma

Los hermanos del primer capitulo que son los de la verdadera madre de Anastasia y los de 25 años y los de Carmen y Charlie (el padre de Anastasia):

Francisco, Sebastian y Alexander de 25 años

Andrés y Lucio de 13 años

Ámbar de 6 años años

Melanie de 12 años

Lucy de menos de un año.


	6. Chapter 6:Jonathan

La imágenes de el aspecto de Jonathan los suéter de las chicas el living y todo eso se encuentran en  blog/

Capitulo 6:Jonathan

La cena trascurrió silenciosa ya que todos tenían demasiada hambre como para siquiera entablar conversación. No quedo ni un pedacito de tallarín yo comí un puñadito chiquito dándoles lo demás a mis hermanas Sofía ,Olivia y Emilia mi ración mientras yo me dedicaba a alimentar a los pequeños bebes con leche que había comprado.

Luego de levantar todo y dejarlo en el fregadero note que todos tenían puesta muy poca ropa encima de que estábamos en el inicio de los días mas fríos y el departamento no contaba con calefacción. Por lo tanto reunimos toda la ropa que no teníamos puesta mi padre y yo y la repartimos entre todos junto a algunas viejas mantas. Cuando todos estuvieron lo máximo que podíamos abrigados ordene que todos los niños se vayan a dormir menos los mayores y mi padre que al parecer tenían algo importante que decirme.

Bese junto a mi padre las cabecitas de todos y arropé a Lucy y a los mellizos que estaban juntitos dentro de una misma cuna ,yo y mis hermanos mayores dormiríamos en el living para ahorrar espacio.

Me senté en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de mi padre.

-En fin que querían decirme-rompí el silencio. Mi padre y Olivia Emilia y Sofía intercambiaron miradas.

-Iremos de a poco lo primero que debemos decirte es que las aquí presentes Olivia Emilia y Sofía se encuentran embarazadas.-la mandíbula se me desencajo prácticamente. Las observe minuciosamente con razón tenían tanta hambre pero como en esos momentos llevaban suéter holgados no se le notaba

-Pero como-susurre confusa

-Bueno veras hace un poco mas de tres meses habíamos salido para ir a la iglesia a pedir comida cuando estábamos atravesando un callejón un grupo d chicos no recuerdo bien nos agarraron y nos violamos terminamos muy golpeadas tiradas allí hasta que nos encontraron luego de unas semanas nos dimos cuneta que estábamos embarazadas.-me explico Emilia a las tres los ojos se le cristalizaron(significa que están a punto de llorar)

-No queremos dejar a nuestros bebes-sollozo Sofía. ¿Acaso pensaban que las íbamos a obligar a entregar a sus bebes?

Observe que mi padre estaba igual de confuso que yo.

-Jamás las apartaríamos de sus bebes los cuidaremos al igual que a todos a raíz de eso quería decirles que he conseguido un empleo como abogado de un importante millonario y hoy antes de que llegaran los chicos recibí el cheque con mi primer pago de $35000 dólares ya que también tengo que representar a su familia-

-Eso es fantástico yo también recibí mi sueldo me parece algo extraño pero el señor Grey me pagara $20000 dólares-

-Me alegro mucho ahora debemos llamar a Jonathan estoy seguro de que el encontrara una casa que podamos rentar a un costo menos de $8000-

-Seguramente sabes que es el mejor en cuanto a lo inmobiliario pero deberá ser menor de $8000 el precio por mes ya que tenemos que comprar un montón de cosas ropa comida los impuestos y dentro de unas semanas los chicos deberán empezar el colegio o la universidad en otro caso-exclamo Francisco

-Bueno yo me encargare de llamarlo todos vayan a dormir ustedes están embarazadas y deben cuidarse ustedes chicos también tienen unas ojeras terribles papa debes descansar fue suficiente por hoy para y ustedes chicos pasaron todo el día trabajando en el campo asíque vayan a dormir-ordene señalando a todos ,asintieron y se retiraron a dormir despidiéndose.

Tome el celular y disque a Jonathan un viejo amigo de la familia que tenia unos 31 años era un aficionado en encontrar la casa ideal para todos y al parecer le salía bien ya que su negocio de inmobiliaria y decoración era reconocido en todo el mundo .

Encima de que tenia dinero y era guapo es un gran partido para una mujer pero para desgracia de una cuantas era gay , jamás lo juzgue ya que es mi mejor amigo en las buenas y e las malas pero en el ultimo tiempo nos habíamos distanciado un poco `porque el nos había ofrecido ir a vivir a su mansión y bancario pero mi padre era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo ,aun así todos lo entendíamos y nunca le criticamos nada sobre su decisión de arreglárnosla solos.

-Al fin das señales de vida niña es que acaso me quieres dar un ataque al corazón!-esa fue su efusivo saludo en cierta parte lo entendía no hablábamos desde hacia semanas.

-Buenas noches a ti también John si yo también te extrañe-dije sarcástica.

-Lo siento amor ¿pero bueno que sucede para que me llames a esta hora?-sonreí ante como me llamaba cariñosamente..

Le empecé a relatar la situación el no me interrumpió para nada solo algunas veces para decir palabrotas hacia Carmen. Antes de despedirnos acordamos que el pasaría por aquí mañana al mediodía para conocer a los chicos y decorar las habitaciones de la futura casa que el decía que ya tenia idea de cual seria perfecta para nosotros y que el alquiler costaría $5500 nada mas admito que me sorprendió cuando me dijo que sabia a la perfección que casa era para nosotros pero a si es mi amigo. A mi me conocía de toda la vida asíque ya sabia mis gustos y encima a esa hora estaría trabajando asíque se las tenia que arreglar sin mi.

Nos despedimos cariñosamente mientras me obligaba a prometerle que cuando viera la casa no me enojara con el ¿pero que tipo de casa tiene n mente este chico? pensé esto ultimo mientras me acomodaba en el piso sobre unas mantas mientras cerraba mis ojos agotada


	7. Chapter 7 Bebe al trabajo

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 7 : Bebe al trabajo

Prov Anastasia.

Lo primero que sentí fue el terrible dolor de cuello por dormir en el suelo abrí lentamente los ojos a mis pies dormía Alexander con su clásico ronquido me levante con dificultad dirigiéndome al baño tome una desestresante ducha y me cambia esta vez solo tenia un jersey prepare un gigantesco desayuno estaba por irme cuando sentí unos pasos por el pasillo al instante vi aparecer a Sebastian con Lucy en brazos dormida

-¿Ey que haces despierto?-dije tomando a Lucy en mis brazos acunándola

-No puedo dormir todo esto de los chicos y lo de Carmen me paso factura-dijo largando un gruñido cuando menciono a Carmen le sonreí dulcemente y con la cabeza le señale la silla de la cocina el se sentó rápidamente.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no pensar en eso ya veras como todo se ira solucionando John dijo que ya encontró una casa y hoy viene para los cuartos y todo eso de la decoración las cosas mejoraran solo hay que esperar ¿vale?-le dije mientras le pasaba una taza de leche el sonrío.

-Tienes razón esto hoy Fran , Alex y yo debemos ir al campo recibieron caballos nuevos para adiestrar y necesitan nuestra ayuda a Darío ,Demetrio y Aaron quieren ir con nosotros para echarnos una mano y ver si consiguen trabajo y papa se ira a una reunión con sus jefes y los chicos se quedaran solos no crees que puedas llevar a Lucy al trabajo digo así no es tanto esfuerzo para las chicas-lo pensé un buen rato debería llamar para preguntar pero seguramente la señora Jones me dejaría y no creo que al señor Grey le moleste

-Ahora llamo tu ve a dormir un rato mas-le dije el asintió me beso la frente y la de Lucy y volvió al living.

Suspire acomode mejor a la bebe en mis brazos y tome el teléfono discando al penthouse.

-Buenos días residencia Grey ¿quien habla?-era obvio que iba a encontrar despierta Gale (la señora Jones).

-Señora Jones habla Anastasia Steele le quería preguntar si podía llevar a Lucy al trabajo ya que hoy no la puedo dejar ¿es molestia?-le pregunte con cierto temor.

-Hay querida por supuesto que no es problema ven y trae a la beba que hace mucho no la veo-suspire contenta

-Muchas gracias nos vemos-me despedí y corte cambie rápidamente el pañal de Lucy la abrigue bien y prepara el bolso y cochecito (que nos había regalado John ya que según el aunque lleves mamaderas y pañales la cartera tiene que ser ultimo modelo me reí recordando sus insistencias para que aceptáramos sus regalos).

Con cuidado coloque a Lucy en el cochecito y la arrope con una mantita ya que afuera estaba nevando me puse una campera gorro bufanda y guantes y Salí del departamento

Baje con dificultad las escaleras hasta que finalmente Salí a la calle congelada volví a arropar mejor a Lucy por suerte la había abrigado bien.

Camine teniendo muchísimo cuidado hasta la parada del autobús que justo pasaba un hombre me ayudo a subir el cochecito. Suspire cuando me baje del colectivo parecía que no podía hacer mas frío , entre rápidamente al edificio donde había calefacción Diego estaba detrás del mostrador cuando me vio con el cochecito me miro confuso

-Hola Ana ¿a quien llevas allí?-me dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Lucy

-Es mi hermanita no la podía dejar y me dieron permiso para traerla asíque aquí estoy-le explique

-Es muy tierna la acariciaría pero esta dormidita la ternurita-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acompaño hasta el ascensor subiendo conmigo me había ganado un fiel amigo pense


	8. Chapter 8Grace

Las imágenes en blog/

Capitulo 8:Grace

La señora Jones nos abrió la puerta con una gigantesca sonrisa haciéndonos pasar en un segundo ya tenia a Lucy en brazos que recién se había despertado.

-Pero mira que grande que esta y que linda sin duda la belleza es algo entre hermanos!-exclamo jugueteando con los pocos cabellos que tenia Lucy en la cabeza mientras esta intentaba agarrarse el pie (una cosa tipica en ella parra chuparse los deditos)pero se le dificultaba ya que le habia puesto unas botitas aunque no caminaba simplemente para que no se les enfrien los carraspeo se oyo a mi espalda voltee y pude ver a una señora vestida muy elegante que me observaba con una sonrisa

-Hola soy Grace la madre de Christian-me dijo besando mi mejilla que diferencia entre los carácter pensé ella era amistosa y el tan frío que parecía que no tenia sentimientos.

-Anastasia Steele un placer conocerla señora-farfulle

-Dime Grace querida me alegra que una chica tan amable como tu trabaje para mi hijo ¿ahora quien es esa preciosura? –me pregunto observando soñadora a Lucy.

-Es mi hermanita Lucy me permitieron traerla –aclare por si acaso. Grace sonrío aun mas y tomo delicadamente a mi hermanita de los brazos de la señora Jones , lo hizo tan suave que yo pensé que tenia miedo de hacerle la minima pizca de daño a la beba.

Lucy la miro intrigada ya que era una desconocida pero cuando me miro y vio que yo no permitiría que le hagan daño sonrío y empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Grace enredándolo entre sus dedos o metiéndolo en su boca

-Lucy-advertí cuando desparramo baba sobre el cabello perfectamente cuidado de la señora.

-No te preocupes querida no me molesta ¿yo la puedo cuidar mientras preparas el desayuno?-me pregunto al verla tan feliz asentí y seguí a Gale (señora Jones) a la cocina.

Al parecer hoy había que preparar desayuno para Christian la mama y la hermana y hermano de Christian asíque decidí puse a preparar la maza para unos muffins con chispas de chocolate y una cremona. Luego de colocar todo en el horno prepare tres cafés y un submarino para la hermana de Christian que no tomaba cafeína. Fui colocando todo en la mesa y por ultimo prepare unas tortitas alguna las cubrí con chocolate como me había dicho la señora Jones que le gustaba a el hermano de Christian.

Ni bien termine de poner la mesa apareció Grace con una inquieta Lucy entre sus brazos.

-Creo que ya tiene hambre-asentí y seguramente le tendría que cambiar el pañal.

-ahora vuelvo –le dije tome el bolso y me fui al baño para cambiarle rápidamente el pañal , volví a la cocina y en el microondas puse a calentar un biberón con leche.

Cuando estuvo tibia le di de comer a Lucy que ya estaba desesperada sonrío mostrando que aun no le salían los dientes.

-Ana te encargas de planchar la ropa que yo iré a comprar unas cosas-me pregunto Gale con una lista de compras en sus manos.

-Claro no te preocupes-le inste tome del compartimiento del cochecito el gimnasio para bebes de Lucy y lo coloque frente a los ventanales que rodeaban el penthouse senté a mi hermanita allí la cual rápidamente se puso a jugar con los muchos juguetes que le había traído sonriendo como si fuera la bebe mas linda del mundo. Suspirando me dirigí a cuarto de lavado y empecé a planchar.


	9. Chapter 9PAlabras dolorosas

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 9:Palabras dolorosas

Prov. Anastasia

Luego de unos 15 minutos cuando ya había terminado y me faltaba guardarlo fui a ver como estaba Lucy pero seguía jugando distraída asíque guarde todo prolijamente en el cuarto del señor Grey. Me puse a lustrar todo en la cocina viendo de cerca de mi hermanita que ahora veía el paisaje shokeada , la verdad es que era hermosa através de esos ventanales se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. Cuando estaba por terminar apareció la señora Jones cargada de bolsas junto a un hombre.

-Ah querida te presento a Taylor el es el chofer del señor Grey Taylor ella es Anastasia la nueva empleada nos presento dejando las compras sobre la isla.

-Un placer conocerle-le estreche la mano

-El placer es mío señorita-me respondió entonces su vista se fijo en Lucy –Vaya ¿y quien es esa bebita?-

-Es mi hermanita Lucy apenas tiene un año-le dije el sonrío y la tomo en brazos alzándola al aire causando que ella riera feliz. Les sonreí y me dispuse a guardar las compras en sus lugares para luego ponerme a cocinar pollo deshuesado con salsa de champignon y papas suficiente para dos ya que al parecer Grace ya se había ido y vendría Elliot el hermano del señor Grey por lo cual me esmere mucho en el almuerzo ya que como dicen a los hombres se les conquista con la comida.

Justo cuando acababa de meter las pechugas al horno y acababa de alzar a Lucy en brazos para darle con la mamadera leche un torbellino entro por la puerta de la cocina con Christian siguiéndole los pasos.

-Hay hermanito no es para tanto eres un exagerado tu deberías buscarte una novia ahora que lo pienso quizás eres gay …-aquel hombre que supuse que era Elliot hablaba a gritos como si nada hasta que noto mi presencia y la de una inquieta bebe molesta por tanto barullo-Vaya hermanito te la tenias bien escondidita y tuviste un hijo a escondidas vaya hermano-lo mire con la boca abierta shokeada es que acaso este hombre pensaba que yo era algo del señor Grey y Lucy era nuestra hija? Vaya al parecer se había fumado algo y muy fuerte pensé ¿Cómo alguien como yo iba a salir con semejante hombre asquerosamente rico? IMPOSIBLE

-Elliot ella es mi nueva empleada y esa cosa es su hermana no MI hija como puedes pensar que yo saldría con ella-esperen un momento rebobinemos ¿llamo a mi hermana COSA como si fuera una abominación de la naturaleza que allá un bebe cerca de el? y ¿prácticamente me dijo en la cara que era un pedazo de mierda o un trapo viejo?.

Lucy empezó a llorar como si hubiese entendido perfectamente como la había llamado con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas no soltadas intente calmar a Lucy susurrándole y abrazándole , la coloque contra mi con su pequeña cabecita apoyada en mi hombro y empecé a mecerla ,frente a mi Elliot miro a su hermano impactado por lo que había dicho pero Christian no parecía nada arrepentido de sus palabras.

Exhale aire y Salí de allí dirigiéndome al living a la vez que toma el huevito del cochecito ,lo coloque encima de uno de los sillones y coloque a Lucy que aun seguía llorando, la mecí suavemente arrullándola con una mantita ,al pasar los minutos se calmo y se quedo dormidita por suerte ya había comido lo suficiente y dormiría la siesta tranquila .Me levante de la posición acuclillada en el piso que tenia y armándome de valor volví a la cocina me dirigí directamente al horno y me fije como iban las pechugas aun le faltaban cerré el horno y del refrigerador tome las cosas para preparar la salsa de champiñones , cuando sentí a alguien pararse a mi lado ,levante la vista y allí estaba Elliot.

-Oye lamento lo que dijo mi hermano a veces es muy cabezota-asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo mientras seguía preparando la salsa. Cuando note que estaba apunto de hablar sonó mi celular salvándome de tener que hablarle conteste inmediatamente viendo como El señor soy mejor que todos alias señor Grey entraba a la cocina.

-Ana puedes por favor convencer a Jonathan de que no podemos aceptar semejante casa ni todas las cosas que vienes incluidas-la voz ronca de mi padre se oyó al otro lado de la línea sonaba frustrado ¿pero que había echo ahora Jonathan sabia que debía ir despacio con mi papa?

-Papa no lo voy de convencer de nada hasta que me expliques que dijo-dije mientras daba vuelta las pechugas.

-Esta loca mira ahí te paso con el antes de que me vuelva a mi tanbien loco- sentí como cambiaban de mano el teléfono.

-Hay Ani tu padre me va a volver loco a mi yo estoy perfectamente cuerdo ¿por cierto como andas linda?-la voz de John siempre tan amable me hizo sonreír.

-John admite que los dos están un poquito locos pero que hiciste o dijiste para que se ponga a si con respecto a tu pregunta bien cansada seguramente papa te contó lo que paso ayer ¿pero y tu cariño como estas? tengo entendido que te contrataron para un gran proyecto-dije recordando la mujer que tenia al lado en el colectivo tenia una revista donde decían que el seria el encargado de la decoración de una importantísima empresa multinacional algo que me alegraba mucho.

-Bien querida yo ando esplendido y estoy tranquilo lo que sucede es que la casa que quiero que alquilan a el precio que me dijeron tu padre no la quiere porque dice que esa casa como era de mis abuelos y es una mansión o no se como lo dijo por lo menos tendrían que pagar un millón de dólares pero yo le dije que pagaran $5500 y tendrían una casa con cuartos suficientes para todos y estarían cómodos y podrían utilizar los autos que eran de mi familia-¿Qué carajo?

Recordé entonces que sus abuelos y sus padres habían muerto hace n año aproximadamente y le había dejado numerosos departamentos en todo el mundo y las dos mansiones .El me había comentado que no las utilizaba y que las quería rentar pero quería que fuera alguien que el confiaba que mantendría la casa en buen estado. Gruñí por lo bajo ahora entendía a mi padre


	10. Chapter 10

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 10 Ceder

Prov. Anastasia.

-John sabes perfectamente que esa mansión debe valer muchísimo mas y tranquilamente se la puedes alquilar a cualquiera sabes que no podríamos aceptar y tu dices que podríamos usar los auto que eran de tu familia ambos sabemos que tenían millones de autos de lujo jamás podríamos aceptar eso te agradezco de veras pero simplemente es demasiado para nosotros cariño-farfulle mientras ponía la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

-Ana te hablo en serio yo herede un montón e mansiones por todo el mundo de mis abuelos y padres aparte de millones de autos pero sabes que tengo dinero suficiente para que vivan mis bisnietos sin trabajar , no es como si te la dera gratis como yo quería pero por supuesto no iban a aceptar son solo $5500 pagando eso tendría un hogar con todo lo necesario para criar a los chicos tendrían autos para movilizarse podrían vivir tranquilos ¿e s que no quieres lo mejor para los niños?-con eso ultimo me desarmo obvio que quería lo pensé un poco John tenia razón.

-Esta bien yo tratare de convencer a mi padre y luego hablaremos de los costos para hacer que la mansión sea segura para los niños y el tema de los cuartos-dije cediendo no me seria difícil convencer a mi padre simplemente formularia la misma frase que uso John para convencerme a mi.

-ALELUYA me alegro que entraras en razón cuando puedan se pueden mudar ya están todos los cuartos listos y todo seguro para los niños-QUE QUE?

-John como que cuando podamos como sabias que íbamos a aceptar y como lograste decorar todo yo te avise ayer.

-Ay niña con dinero se puede todo tu solo preocúpate por como te tiraras en tu cama nueva-suspire aveces daban ganas de golpearlo y otras de besarlo a este chico.-A que hora sales de trabajar?

-A las nueve por?

-OK te paso a buscar así ves como quedo todo no te preocupes que ya se donde trabajas besos –y lo siguiente que escuche fue el pitido que informaba que ya había exasperada guarde el celular y serví la comida Christian me miraba fijamente como si estuviera pensando que era una loca o algo parecido y Elliot como si en cualquier momento le partiría una botella de vidrio en la cabeza.

Luego de servir el almuerzo me puse a lavar la ropa que quedaba junto a Gale.

El tiempo paso rapidísimo entre las tareas cuando me di cuenta ya eran las ocho asíque me puse a preparar la cena para los señores esta vez cocine la mesa y serví la comida cuando ya estaba acomodando a Lucy en el cochecito para irme sonó el timbre ya eran las nueve y Gale estaba ocupada no me correspondía pero finalmente luego de pensármelo bien atendí

-Residencia Grey-dije

-Nena me das permiso para subir-la dulce voz de John se escucho.-Te paso con el portero que pide tu permiso.

-Diego tranquilo puedes dejarlo que suba tu sabesel código de seguridad es un amigo no te preocupes-le dije

-Esta bien ahora vamos Ana-me dijo Diego luego de unos minutos se oyó el clásico golpeteo de John en la puerta inmediatamente fui a abrir y allí frente a mi se encontraba mi mejor amigo sonriendo.

-Hola John que tal andas?

-Bien princesa vaya al parecer alguien no me quiere saludar-renegó viendo a Lucy esta al verlo sonrío abiertamente aunque aun no le salían los dientes y alzo sus bracitos para que John la tuviera a UPA , este como todo consentidor la alzo en sus brazos.-Lista pare ver la casa nena?-asentí y con el cochecito salimos del penthouse.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio nos acomodamos en el lujoso coche de mi amigo partiendo hacia la futura casa de la familia


	11. Chapter 11

ESTE CAP TIENE MUCHISIMAS IMÁGENES QUE SE ENCUNTRAN EN

blog/

Capitulo 11:El interior de la mansion

Prov Anastasia

Ya nos encontrábamos atravesando el camino de entrada de la mansión luego de pasar el portón , era un barrio residencial lleno de mansiones muy distanciadas entre si a todas se les podía notar lo cuidadas que estaban (y los caras que eran).Finalmente nos estacionamos frente a la mega mansión nos bajamos del coche y yo tome a Lucy en brazos , y junto a John abrimos la puerta las luces estaban prendidas y lo primero que vi. frente a mi fue una monumental escalera doble de marfil.

-Te la iré mostrando tu mantén la boca cerrada vale luego puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras-me advirtió John .Asentí y empezamos el recorrido.

A la izquierda de la puerta había una gigantesca sala de estar todo en tonos marrones y blancos muy hermosos y para felicidad mía y seguramente de todos en un rincón había un pequeño ascensor circular que permitiría a mi padre llegar a todos los pisos de la mansión por si solo y perfectamente .A la derecha una gran cocina perfecta para tantos niños ,consiguiente a esta subiendo tres escalones estaba el comedor. Aparte de la cocina , comedor y living se encontraba la habitación que seria de papa para que no sea necesario que suba las escaleras , una oficina que funcionaria como despacho para el ,un cuarto de alacena con esto me alegre podría tener las reservas de comida allí perfectamente, un cuarto de lavandería y para impresión mía un gimnasio gigante y una piscina climatizada. Estaba a punto de decir algo sobre esto ultimo pero John con la mirada me advirtió asíque me quede callada.

Subimos al primer piso que se dividía en dos lados en uno había un monumental living en tonos blancos y un segundo comedor, del otro lado se encontraban las habitaciones que serian de los adolescentes Melanie, Isabel , Eleonora , Elizabeth , Andrés y Lucio. Todas eran muy hermosas y espaciosas.

Volvimos a subir por unas escaleras dobles y como en el anterior piso estaba dividido en dos lados del izquierdo se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas : AURORA , AGUSTINA , ELENA , LYDIA, Ámbar y del otro lado las habitaciones de LUCIANO , DARIO, AARON , DEMETRIO , MARTIN y MATIAS .Volvimos a subir una escalera aunque esta no era doble y había un gigantesco pasillo con puertas a los lados este piso aparte de tener un cuarto gigantesco d juegos contaba con mi habitación y la de : Lucy , Francisco, Sebastian , Alexander , Mateo y Emma , Sofía ,Olivia y Emilia. Todo era de ensueño mi habitación me encantaba era hermosa y daba una sensación de tranquilidad increíble , confusa seguí a John cuando subió por una escalera al parecer tenia ático la casa .El ático testaba distribuido todo monoambiente y era muy hermoso perfecto para chicos todo con alfombras o pisos de mármol resistentes a unos traviesos adolescentes.

-Mejor nos tomamos el ascensor para ir al sótano-murmuro John lo observe confusa ¿que mas faltaba en esta casa? Nos subimos al ascensor y en segundos este se abrió mostrando el supuesto sótano que mas parecía un bar con living y sala de juegos para niños.

Volvimos al piso inicial y salimos por una puerta que daba al patio todo era muy hermoso pero demasiado para nosotros la mansión contaba con una huerta parrilla y otra pileta que ahora estaba tapada y un garaje donde había miles de autos que ahora serian en parte nuestros.

-Y que dices te gusta?-me pregunto John cuando volvimos al auto me voltee hacia el.

-Me encanta John deberás muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros-le dije sollozando


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:Deciciones

Prov. Anastasia

Abrí la puerta del apartamento la luces estaban prendidas significando que aun seguían despiertos con las bolsas de comida que había comprado echa en una mano y el cochecito entre a la cocina donde se encontraban todos charlando.

-Hija viste que es una locura esa mega mansión perfectamente podemos alquilar una casa mas adecuada a nosotros-Me dijo mi padre ni bien coloque la comida en la mesa donde ya estaban los platos. Suspire era el momento de convencerlo.

-Papa tu sabes que John tiene millones de mansiones en todo el mundo no le falta nada es una buena oportunidad para nosotros no es como si la fuéramos a aceptar gratis aparte ¿no quieres lo mejor para los niños que estén cómodos y en una casa segura?-use mi arma secreta lo cual funciono ya que papa se quedo mudo y bajo la vista.-Papa simplemente piénsalo es una muy buena oportunidad las chicas podrán llevar un embarazo tranquilas solo piénsalo por el bien de todos.

Note como observaba a todos detenidamente y específicamente a las chicas que se acariciaban el vientre. Finalmente suspiro y me miro fijamente.

-Esta bien aceptaremos instalarnos allí –dijo

-Jonathan dijo que lo podíamos hacer mañana mismo si aceptábamos-le informe el asintió.

-Esta bien pero la única condición que tengo es que dejes de trabajar yo ya tengo dinero para reponer lo que gastaste de tu sueldo para devolvérselo a tu jefe-que carajo?

-¿Pero papa porque? no me gusta el empleo pero lo necesito.-

-Ana ya no lo necesitamos con lo que ganamos todos nos alcanza y sobra nos contrataron a nosotros y los chicos para hacernos cargo de unos cuantos caballos y entre todos nos pagaran el triple de lo que tu y eso sumado a lo de papa no es necesario que hagas algo que no te guste aparte podría cuidar a los chicos para que no sea tanto esfuerzo para las chicas-me dijo Alex. Vaya los habían contratado que suerte. Me replantee seriamente dejar de trabajar después de lo de hoy. Suspire agotada y asentí hacia mi padre todos sonrieron felices.

-Okay mañana temprano iré a dejar el sueldo y mi renuncia y cuando vuelvo empezamos a empacar-dije. Todos estaban tranquilos era nuestro ultimo día en esta pocilga , terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir mi padre antes me dejo un sobre donde estaban los veinte mil pesos asíque me puse a escribir una carta de renuncia.

"**Yo Anastasia Steele renuncio a este empleo por cuestiones familiares que me imposibilitan trabajar para el Señor Christian Grey en los dos días que he trabajado a sido un placer y no e tenido ningún problema es por ello que devuelvo mi sueldo ya que este corresponde a un mes y yo he trabajado dos días.**

**Atentamente Anastasia Steele**

**PD: Cualquier persona estaría agradecida por recibir un sueldo como ese pero yo no me lo merezco espero que todo le vaya bien Sr. Grey."**

Doble la carta y la metí en el sobre poniéndole en la portada "**Para el señor Grey".**

Y me fui a dormir


	13. Chapter 13

blog/

Capitulo 13 :La carta

Prov Anastasia

La alarma del celular sonó estridente , me levante con mucha energía seguramente porque sabia que ya no me tendría que levantar mas a esta hora y por el resto de la mañana me la pasaría empacando. Me di una relajante ducha y me puse lo mas simple posible atándome mi larguísimo cabello en una alta coleta. Fui a la cocina y allí se encontraba Sofía sentada bebiendo leche.

-Oye Sofi ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?-le pregunte mientras me comía una galletita y preparaba el desayuno para todos.

-Nada simplemente no podía dormir así que me desperté ¿hoy nos espera un duro día no? por suerte solo nos llevaremos la ropa y unas cuantas cosas y no los muebles-me dijo sonriendo. Asentí ya que la mansión ya se encontraba perfectamente amueblada.

-Si así es yo ahora dejo mi renuncia y empiezo a empacar tu no te preocupes no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo para no hacerle daño a tu bebe-

-Tratare de ayudar en algo igual el bebe no es de patear ni nada de eso tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser niño –sonriente se acariciaba el vientre con afecto-dime una cosa una chica tan linda como tu como no puede tener novio-me sonroje furiosamente

-Digamos que un novio no es lo mío estoy muy concentrada en que todo vaya bien para la familia aparte si alguna vez quisiera salir con alguien lo haría pero este no es un buen momento para pensar en eso-le explique.

-Esta bien no me meto de desayunar y me despedí para tomar el autobús y quedar frente al gran edificio de escala.

Tome aire simplemente dejaras el sobre y te iras Ana no es algo de otro mundo me dije mentalmente entrando a la recepción.

Hola Diego que tal andas?-le salude cuando se acerco a mi.

-Bien Ana y tu ¿oye y ese grueso sobre?-señalo el sobre que se encontraba en mi mano.

-Bien y el sobre es mi carta de renuncia simplemente algunos temas familiares-le dije intentando no tener que contarlo la historia detrás de esto.

-O vaya que lastima pero bueno si tu estas bien renunciando simplemente te extrañare-

Cuando el ascensor paro me solté de Diego haciéndole una seña de que solo lo haría en un minuto.

Toque a la puerta y esta vez Taylor la abrió.

-buenos días señorita Steele-me saludo

-Buenos días Taylor vengo solo a dejar este sobre para el señor Grey ¿se lo darías?-le dije.

El asintió confuso y lo tomo –Usted no trabajara hoy señorita?

-No Taylor en el sobre le informo al señor Grey de todo simplemente déselo y dígale a la señora Jones que gracias y que espero que nos volvamos a ver y ha sido un gusto conocerte-me despedí y entre al ascensor donde me esperaba Diego.


	14. Chapter 14

blog/

Capitulo 14:Empacar.

Prov Anastasia

Cuando Salí de aquel edificio fue como si algo mío se quedara allí algo extraño tenia una sensación de que quería volver y preguntarle a Christian porque dijo aquellas duras palabras pero ya estaba echo y yo no era nadie para ir a cuestionarle nada a nadie.

Cuando llegue al apartamento todos estaban terminando de desayunar papa y mis hermanos mayores ya se habían ido con Aaron ,Demetrio y Darío a trabajar salude a todos y me senté un rato con ellos hasta que venga John con su hermana Julia ambas éramos amigas. Ellos vendrían con un par de maletas y cajas para embalar todo Julia se llevaría a todos a pasar un día en su casa de campo para que John y yo podamos empacar tranquilos y el me ayudaba a llevar todas las cosas a la mansión.

Al pasar quince minutos sonó el timbre fui a abrir y allí estaban John junto a su hermana.

-ANNIS CUANTO TIEMPO que alegría que dejas este apartamento –me abrazo efusivamente dejándome sin aire.

-Juli déjame respirar-ella me sonrío disculpándose y aflojo un poco su abrazo, tome aire-yo también te extrañe.

-obvio quien no me extrañaría ahora me llevare a los pequeñines para un súper día de diversión!-grito dejándonos sordos a mi y a John.

-Okay cálmate, te pido que no permitas que se hagan daño no los dejes solos y trata de que Melanie se integre a las actividades tu sabes que es muy tímida-le dije mientras iba a buscar a los niños ella asintió. Le coloque bien la campera a Mateo que estaba jugando con su hermanita y luego de revisar que todos estuvieran bien abrigados me despedí de todos y finalmente Julia salio con todos los niños siguiéndole y el cochecito con Lucy , al mismo tiempo que aparecía John con unas cuantas cajas y un par de maletas.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto asentí y tome dos de las maletas para ir a empacar mis cosas y las de Melanie que aun se encontraban en la habitación aunque yo dormía en el suelo del living para que Eleonor y Elizabeth tengan la cama-Tu ve a empacar la ropa de mi padre y la de Alex.-le dije el asintió. Con las maletas en manos entre a la habitación y empecé a guardar todo en las maletas.

….

Cuando tocaron las dos de la tarde ya teníamos todo empacado o embalado y subido a la camioneta de John que luego seria mía ya que esta pertenecía a sus abuelos y el solo la había tomado para que yo ya la conduzca (por suerte tenia el carnet de conducir) me subí a la imponente camioneta y conducir asta la mansión era muy fácil de manejar a pesar de que era una monstruosidad. Aparque frente a la mansión y empezamos a bajar todas las cosas. Primero subí para dejar mi maleta en el armario de mi gigante habitación y me sorprendí a verlo lleno de ropa y zapatos.

-JOHN!-grite a todo llego hasta mi corriendo

-¿Qué sucedió Ana?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Mi armario esta lleno de ropa que yo no compre ¿uieres explicarme eso?-indague

-Ahh tanto grito solo para los armarios de todos ya estan llenos con ropa no te preocupes que estoy seguro le acerte en todo con la talla-despreocupado me dijo. Era imposible discutirle algo pero no me gustaba que gastase tanto dinero en nosotros.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:Carmen

18:57 marco el reloj ni bien terminamos de desempacar , los niños se quedarían con Julia hasta mañana por la mañana , los chicos ya habían llegado pero como estaban tan cansados se tiraron una siestesita sin ni siquiera observar sus habitaciones simplemente se tiraron sobre las camas quedándose dormidas hasta la hora de comer y papa se encontraba en su nuevo despacho arreglando unos asunto y yo estaba preparando una lista con lo que tenia que comprar en comida ya que en ese tema John no había interferido por ello pediríamos comida echa.

TIRR,TIRR sonó el timbre , tome el auricular para preguntar :

-¿Quién es?-

-Vengo a entregar un pedido-me contesto una voz femenina me sonaba conocida pero no la podía identificar. ¿Un pedido? Seguramente fue John. Toque el botón para abrirlo , al minuto golpearon la puerta , fui a abrir.

Pero cuando vi. quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta me quede congelada

-Carmen-salio de mis labios ella sonrío con suficiencia.

-Vaya la puta me reconoce-gruño y me empujo fuertemente para pasar dentro.

-NO eres recibida aquí Carmen ¿o acaso algún pez gordo se dio cuenta que eras una cazafortunas y te tiro a la calle?-la enfrente. Su expresión paso de sarcástica a enfadada en menos de un segundo.

-Escúchame una cosa maldita mocosa yo tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí por si no te diste cuanta Charlie me sigue amando-dijo confianzuda. Literalmente me reí en su cara.

-Esa ni tu te la crees Carmen mi padre jamás te amo solo estuvo contigo porque estaba triste por la muerte de mi madre ahora lo único que siente por ti es odio , repulsión y asco-

-A si pues sin embargo me eligió a mi porque me deseaba ahora donde esta no vine a hablar con una mocosa como tu solo venia para averiguar si ese viejo ya recupero dinero suficiente para tener esta mansión y te advierto algo ve mejorando tu vocabulario porque yo volveré con tu padre te guste o no-

-A ti no te importa como tenemos esta casa asíque mejor vete a revolear tu culo frente algún millonario para que te use mientras tu te gastas tu dinero no quiero que haya una puta en esta casa-dije enfadada

MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO!-me grito furiosa lanzándose sobre mi. Gruñí de dolor cuando mi cabeza choco duramente contra el suelo de Maril , ella me empezó a tironear de los pelos, como pude me la saque de encima y corrí hacia la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando sentí como Carmen me partía en la cabeza algo de cristal , caí al suelo medio inconsciente de vuelta se me tiro encima y empezó a golpearme y patearme yo no me podía mover mi cuerpo estaba inconsciente pero aun sentía los golpes , perdí la conciencia cuando Carmen me pego un buen puñetazo en la cara.

…AL DIA SIGUIENTE …..

Abrí mis ojos apenas ya que uno lo sentía hinchado , aparte de que me segué con la fuerte luz que había donde me encontraba.

-Ana cariño ¿como te sientes? –oi la voz de mi padre preocupada voltee el rostro notando que me encontraba en la habitación de seguramente un hospital. Mi padre se encontraba en su silla de ruedas a mi lado de la cama.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo ¿Qué ocurrió con Carmen te hizo algo?-pregunte preocupada

-NO hija yo llegue cuando ella te ..estaba pateando la amenace con llamar a la policía de echo lo hice pero se logro escapar antes de que llegaran. Lo lamento mucha hija debí haber salido antes del despacho no tienes idea cuanto lo lamento.

-No te preocupes hubiese sido peor si tu hubieses estado alli ahora que me paso?-

-Bueno digamos que te golpeo mucho te rompio una costilla y el rostro te lo golpeo todo aparte de que bueno te pateo muchas veces-gemi casi me habia matado


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:Exjefe

Prov Anastasia

….al dia siguiente….

Al fin me dejarían ir del hospital ,pense contenta ,pasar todo un dia acostada en una cama no era mi preferencia mas cuando las chicas se tenían que encargar de todos los niños solas.

Tome aire frustrada cuando vi la ropa que me habia enviado John por primera vez me hizo caso y me trajo ropa lo mas cómoda posible , para salir del hospital. Me coloque con cuidado la blusa ya que aun e dolía algo las costillas.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto Emilia cuando Salí del baño, asentí de aquí nos iríamos directamente al supermercado para llenar la alacena ya que en estos días habían estado comiendo comida echa. Iríamos Emilia , Sofia y Olivia y yo a comprar las cosas mientras Julia (la hermana de John) se quedaba a cuidar los niños.

Afuera hacia un frío tremendo me subí rápidamente en el asiento de conductor de la camioneta en la que habían venido ya que compraríamos muchas cosas y maneje hasta un mayorista ya que nos convenía mas que un supermercado en algunas cosas.

-No creo que debas conducir Ana –me dijo Olivia desde el asiento de atrás.

-Tranquila no me duele nada aparte ustedes no pueden conducir o al menos no deberían por su embarazo-razone

-Vinimos conduciendo Ana podemos conducir aparte estamos en nuestros primeros meses , luego si no podremos manejar-asenti a sus palabras. Estacione en el aparcamiento del mayorista y me baje las chicas me siguieron.

Tomamos tres grandes carretas mientras nos internábamos en el gran edificio.

-Se nota que John nos eligió la ropa-pregunto Sofía , mirándose

-No tanto la verdad es que eligio ropa bastante normal algo extraño en el , me sorprende que no les puso tacones-dije divertida

-Lo hizo simplemente por que le dijimos pero seguramente mañana nos pone vestidos jaja-me uni a sus risas.

Cargadas hasta tope de comida salimos del estacionamiento del mayorista volviendo a casa por suerte John nos ayudo a bajar todas las cosas de la camioneta.

Cuando nos encontrabamos acomodando todo toco el timbre, por precausion Charlie (papa) habia instalado camara de seguridad en el portero asique me sorprendi cuando vi que era Christian mi ex jefe ¿ue pasara? `pense confusa.

Pulse el boton de abrir inquieta por la extraña visita y sorprendida tambien ¿Cómo sabia donde vivo?.Al los segundos tocaron la puerta amenazantemente , nerviosa la abri quedando hipnotizada por los bellos ojos grises de mi exjefe que ahora estaban oscurecidos.

-¿Se puede saber porque renunciaste y quien te hizo eso?-gruño señalando mi ojo morado.

-Señor Grey que tal ,creo haber especificado en la carta que mi renuncia era solo por problemas personales , no tenia nada que ver con usted-le dije cordialmente

-No sabes mentir muy bien Ana y no me has contestado que te paso en el ojo-

-Simplemente renuncio por motivos que no tengo porque explicarle al igual que lo que me paso en el ojo-

-Contesta de una puta vez Ana QUIEN TE HIZO ESO?-

-Nadie me cai –menti descaradamente

-Me diras en este mismo momento quien te hizo eso-su expresión de pronto cambio a una mas tenebrosa al igual que su voz que prácticamente te impedía negarte a decirle lo que quiere

-MI MADRASTA OKEY ¿SATISFECHO? AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ-grite sacandome de quicio y con un terrible dolor de costilla ,seguramente el efecto de los medicamentos ya habia pasado.


	17. Chapter 17

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 17:El vecino de enfrente

Prov Anastasia

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-gruño fulminándome con la mirada. Me encogí en mi lugar , pero recordé que se estaba metiendo en temas que no le importaban asíque tome coraje y le tire en la cara.

-A usted no le interesa trabaje para usted dos miserables días n el que uno me agredió verbalmente y sobre todo a mi hermanita asíque no tengo nada que explicarle!-dicho esto como pude lo saque afuera y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Cerré con llave escuchando como aporreaba fuertemente la puerta. Gruñendo volví hacia el cuarto de alacena donde estaban los chicos colocando las cosas y me miraron confusos seguramente habían escuchado mis gritos.

-No le den pelota-farfulle y los ayude. cuando terminamos aparecieron los niños junto a Julia.

-Ana Juli nos llevo a ver Cars 2 estuvo genial -exclamo Agustina tirandose a mis brazos sonriente , la recibí gustosa pegándola a mi pecho.

-Me alegro (gracias Juli)-le gesticule ella asintió y se fue junto a John.-Bueno ahora niños que tal si vamos a ver los Simpson y a jugar un rato mientras preparo la cena-asintieron todos entusiastas incluso las chicas que eran adictos a los Simpson .Bajamos hasta el sótano deje a los niños en la parte de la sala de juegos y las chicas en los sofás vigilándolos de cerca.

Subí rápidamente y me dispuse a preparar unos mega canelones con una buena salsa. Me tome unos cuantos ibuprofeno ya que el dolor en mis costillas era torturantes para cuando termine la cena papa había llegado junto a mis hermanos mayores se dieron un rápido baño para luego sentarse a comer junto a los niños.

La cena trascurrió tranquila entre bromas la semana que viene iniciaban las clases y papa ya los había inscrito en un colegio medio privado medio estatal que podríamos pagar sin problema ya que por ser tantos concedieron becas para todos.

-¿Papi nos acompañaras a comprar las cosa del colé?-pregunto Melanie, papa asintió

-Por supuesto iremos mañana tengo toda la mañana libre asíque iremos por las cosas y los uniformes- sonreí ante la cara de alegría de los niños tenían mucha emoción por tener nuevos compañeros y otros niños con los que jugar.

Las diez de la noche anuncio el reloj cuando había terminado de juntar todo y todos ya estaban dormidos , sin embargo yo estaba algo inquieta por no se que , decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco , eso seguramente me ayudaría a quitar la ansiedad y el estrés que sentía.

Cuando salí al porche el viento me azoto el rostro helado acompañado de un leve olor a cigarrillo. Me puse de puntillas para ver sobre el portón de entrada y vi. al vecino de en frente en el porche sentado sobre las escaleras de entrada fumando con una notebook sobre su regazo, luego de unos minutos noto mi presencia y levanto su mano en señal de saludo , imite su gesto sonriendo amablemente. Note como levantaba la taza a su lado y frunció el ceño ,seguramente estaba vacia, echo la cabeza hacia atrás en una expresión de frustració aun mas se veia muy tierno.

Le hice como pude señas para que entendiera que yo tenia algo de tomar y que hacia demasiado frío para estar afuera. El me entendió y me devolvió la sonrisa, se levanto junto a la notebook cerrándola en una mano junto a un cenicero y en la otra la taza y los cigarrillos. Cruzo la calle mientras yo corría para apretar el botón para abrirle el portón .

Cuando volví al porche el ya estaba allí , era mucho mas guapo de cerca y mucho mas alto que yo , seguramente me sacaba dos cabezas.

-Ven entra preparare café-lo deje pasar primero para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Tu debes ser la nueva vecina soy Sebastian Rodríguez un placer-me tendió una gigantesca mano.

-Así es me mude junto a mi familia hace unos días soy Anastasia Steele por cierto el placer es mío-le estreche la mano. Lo guié hasta la cocina donde se sentó en la isla de desayuno mientras yo preparaba los cafés , el dejaba sobre la mesada la computadora junto a lo demás.

-¿Te molesta si fumo?-pregunto durativo.

-No tengo problema-prendió un cigarro , el olor inundo mis fosas nasales , sorprendentemente me resulto relajante.

-Ten parece que te hace falta-prendió otro cigarro y me lo ofreció durativa lo tome-primera vez?-asentí

Pero finalmente me arme de valor en inhale quedando maravillada por la sensación.


	18. Chapter 18

Las imágenes del cap en  blog/

Capitulo 18:Muffins

Observe como Seba entraba a su casa agitando la mano hice lo mismo, Resulto ser un muy buen hombre divertido pero duro a la vez de 34 años por lo que me había contado era dueño de una empresa que editaba libros y producía a la vez ilustraciones de todo tipo en otras palabras era un capo en el tema de los negocios.

Subí a mi cuarto para ponerme una pijama y guardar la caja de cigarros que me había regalado en la mesita de luz ,no quería que mi familia se enteraran de que estaba fumando me había prometido a mi misma que lo haría solo por la noche.

Estaba agotada no solo por el dolor físico si no por todo lo que había sucedido en el día por lo cual me dormí rápida y profundamente.

…..a la mañana siguiente…

Pereza era lo que tenia cuando me desperté con el sonido de la alarma , extrañamente mi cuerpo deseaba seguir acostado durante todo el día , pero al darme cuenta de que no vivía sola me levante finalmente luego de una lucha interna.

Me di una relajante ducha con el agua hirviendo mientras gemía por la sensación .

Hoy tendría mucho que hacer ya que acompañaría a papa a llevar los niños para comprar las cosas del Colegio así que me puse ropa para salir que fuera decente ya que seguramente si me encontraba con John el no me regañaría me puse uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior de marca el mas decente ya que John había comprado unos cuantos que ni siquiera se podían llamar ropa interior

. Me hice una trenza luego de secarme el cabello y finalmente Salí de mi habitaron bajando para preparar el desayuno.

El sonido del timbre resonó en la cocina ¿Quién seria? Tome el auricular

-¿Hola?-llame

-Ana soy Seba me preguntaba si luego de que almorzaras te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café que te debo-sonreí era amoroso

-Claro ni bien termine voy para tu casa-

-Nos vemos adiós-se despidió. Suspire dia ocupado.

….Volviendo de comprar las cosas del cole….

Exhausta estaba Lucy se había quedado dormida en su sillita en el asiento trasero mientras que a su lado Matías y Martín jugaban con los autitos y en el asiento extra que venia en la camioneta iban Agustina Leila y Ámbar jugando con las muñecas .Aparque detrás de el auto de Emilia bajándome inmediatamente para ayudar a papa con la silla de ruedas. Descargamos todas las cosas y las dejamos en los cuartos de los niños ya que primero almorzaríamos. Prepare un rapido salteado de pollo ya que lo niños estaban ansiosos por ver sus cosas del colegio.

-No te preocupes cariño estaremos bien disfruta un poco con ese chico que según por lo que me dijiste es muy buna persona-me animo mi padre cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta , asentí le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí por el portón para cruzar la calle.

Toque el timbre del portón y se abrió inmediatamente a la vez que podía observar como Seba salía por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Ana que bueno que ya estés aquí –me beso la mejilla teniéndose que inclinar mucho ya que era muy notable nuestra diferencia de estatura.

-Que tal Seba traje unos muffings para compartir con l café –dije mostrándole la caja el sonrío picaronamente.

-No hacia falta pero gracias amo lo muffings y mas los de chocolate como los que trajiste-dijo contento. –ven pasa hace mucho frío como para estar aquí afuera-asentí y sonreí cuando me hizo una seña para que pasara frente a el para entrar a la casa.

Era simplemente hermosa por dentro , no tan grande como la nuestra ya que vivía solo por lo que me había contado pero muy lujosa y espaciosa.

-Es hermosa Seba tu casa –le elogie

-Me alegro que te guste la diseño mi hermana en verdad , yo no tengo mucho gusto para esas cosas-dijo tímidamente , observe detenidamente lo que quedaba a mi vista.

Del lado izquierdo había una sala de estar muy linda frente a mi una escalera y del lado derecho estaba la cocina con comedor incluido todo con unos enorme ventanales que brindaban mucha luz. Todo hacia juego los pisos eran de madera plastificada clara y los muebles oscuros , sin duda la hermana tenia muy buen gusto.

-Dios que frío que tengo-farfulle estremeciéndome , la calefacción estaba prendida pero sin embargo yo estaba congelada.

-A ver solucionemos eso –dijo Seba y me tomo en brazos abrazándome firmemente , trasmitiéndome su calor através de la fina ropa que llevaba puesta , debo admitir que se sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 :Visita al vecino

Prov. Anastasia.

Pasaron los minutos sin poder darme cuenta recostada en el gigantesco sofá de la sala de Sebastian con el medio recostado sobre mi , la situación era media rara ya que yo estaba a lo largo del sofá con las piernas abiertas y con Seba entre ellas mirando al techo de forma que no podía ver su rostro pero podía acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Entonces mañana , gracias deberás Ana todo los años le regalo perfume porque no se que mas regalarle con tu ayuda por ahí pueda cambiar , seguramente cuando te conozca le caerás muy bien- sonreí feliz estábamos hablando de Rachel su hermana que el sábado cumplía años y Seba no tenia la menor idea de que regalarle por lo cual me ofrecí para echarle una mano.

En ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Ya va!-Greta la mucama de Seba que según me había contado que ha trabajado para su familia desde antes de que el naciera y venia tres veces a la semana para encargarse de la comida y limpieza.-Señor Sebastian toca un tal Christian Grey -¿Qué carajo? Que hacia el señor grey aquí ¿no vendría por mi no?.

-Déjalo pasar Greta , discúlpame unos minutos Christian es un amigo Mio-se sentó con pereza en el sillón para luego levantarse ¿amigo suyo? Mierda que no me vea por favor. Me mantuve acostada en el sillón de manera que del otro lado no me podían ver.

-Buenas tardes Sebastian-oí la voz gruesa de mi antiguo jefe

-A ti ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo mío?-

-Venia por los planos del nuevo edificio-

-Ah si claro me había olvidado justo me atrapaste con visitas ahora vengo siéntete como en tu casa subiré por los planos para firmarlos y entregártelos ya vengo-mierda espero que Christian no se sienta como en su casa en la sala de estar resé a lo dioses.

Pero sin duda estos no estaban de mi lado ya que escuche resonar los finos zapatos de Grey.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-su mirada gris se poso furiosa sobre mi.

-Visitando a el vecino de enfrente –susurre poco convencida

-¿A si? Pues bien si tienes tiempo para charlar con vecinos tendrás tiempo luego de que me acompañes para charlar-

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos un par de cosas de que hablar y aclarar-me estremecí involuntariamente

Fui salvada por Sebastian , en el mismo momento en el que Christian iba a replicar algo.

-Ahh Christian te presento ella es Anastasia vive enfrente-

-Tranquilo Sebastian que yo ya conozco a la señorita Steele-.

Luego de unos minutos Christian anuncio que se iban luego de guardar unos papeles en la chaqueta de su traje. Me apunto con su dedo para luego señalar el espacio frente a el , me acerque lentamente.

-Tu te vienes conmigo asíque ve y despídete de Sebastian-asentí muda para ir hacia donde estaba Seba y me despedí prometiéndole llamarlo.

Salimos de la mansión , en la calle estaba estacionado un lujoso Audi negro al que Christian me hizo entrar, lo hice sin rechistar ya que no quería provocar su furia.

Cuando arranco el coche y acelero me encontraba muy nerviosa por lo cual recordando que tenia los cigarros en el bolso saque la cajetilla y encendí uno bajando la ventanilla del auto , sin darme cuenta que esa acción desencadenaría algo temerario.


	20. Chapter 20

Las imágenes ya saben donde encontrarlas

Capitulo 20:Carmen x 2

Prov. Christian

Furia eso era lo que sentía desde que ayer Anastasia me había cerrado la puerta en la cara , y fue en aumento cuando la encontré en la casa de mi amigo desde la universidad "visita al vecino" había dicho como si nada aquella mujer que despertaba todo tipo de sentimientos en mi , la subí rápidamente al coche para luego subir yo.

Fruncí el ceño cuando percibí el asqueroso olor a cigarrillo voltee hacia la derecha quedándome shokeado ante la visión de Anastasia fumando , y encima con una expresión de puro placer , detuve el coche rápidamente en un borde y me voltee hacia ella furioso.

-¿Cuando mierda empezaste a fumar?-

Prov Anastasia

Oh dios parecía apunto de estallar del enfado , espera un momento desde cuando le interesa mi vida

-Escúchame una cosa maldito engreído….-

Prov Charlie (papa de Anastasia)

No aquí por favor no ahora , rogué internamente al entrar en la cocina y encontrar a Carmen con una sonrisa maligna en su expresión .¿Como pude alguna vez haberme casado con una mujer así? Ni yo mismo lo sabia ni bien la conocí era amable carismática , pero era una mascara para lograr pescarme.

-Mejor vete antes de que llame a la policia Carmen ya no tengo paciencia luego de lo que le hiciste a mi hija-gruñi

-No te tengo miedo y esa perra se lo tenia bien merecido , pero no vine por ello ni por ti ahora tengo una mejor vida y me estoy a punto de casar pero mi prometido no quiere saber nada de los bebes que tuve hace una semana –espera ¿que? Un bebe ,es cierto que sus caderas estaba mas anchas y su cuerpo estaba mas robusto pero sin duda no habia pensado que seguiria desparramando hijos por alli

-¿Y eso en que me involucra?-

-No quiero tirarlo en un orfanato porque alli ya esta hasta el tope de niños asíque pensé dártelo a ti y que alguno de tus idiotas hijos lo cuiden- se volteo hacia una caja de cartón paso a mi lado y me la puso en el regazo antes de dirigirse a la puerta-Nos vemos Charlie ah y por cierto no tiene nombre ni documento ya que lo tuve en casa asique ponle el nombre que quieras-salio azotando la puerta mientras yo me quede estupefacto hasta que un fuerte llanto proveniente de la caja me saco de mi estupor , le corri las cubiertas y me las arregle para sacar al minúsculo bebe de ojos claros era muy hermoso , baje la caja al piso y arrulle al bebe en mis brazos para calmarlo pero entonces otro llanto sonó de la caja "no quiere saber nada de los bebes que tuve" recorde sus palabras puse a la criatura en mi pecho recostado y saque de la caja a el otro bebe todo vestida de rosita una niña y un niño .

Prov Anastasia

Segui farfullando hasta que mi celular me interrumpio era papa

-¿Qué sucede pa?-

-Necesito que vengas a casa pronto-


	21. Chapter 21

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 21:¿Se mudan?

Prov Anastasia

-¿Como que se van a mudar?-exclame sorprendida

-Ana es lo mas practico trabajamos mucho solo venimos para comer y dormir aparte ya somos grandes-dijo Alex , simplemente no lo entendia primero me topaba con la noticia de los mellizos que habia abandonado Carmen y luego que mis tres hermanos mayores se iban a mudar , simplemente se me habia echo un lio mi cerebro estaba funcionado mal desde que tuve la oportunidad de escaparme de Grey y ahora esto es mucho para mi.

-Aparte simplemente nos alquilaremos unos departamentos en el edificio que esta en la otra cuadra estaremos cerca y vendremos siempre que podamos-Francisco siempre sonaba convincente

-Vale ¿pero cuando se mudaran?-

-El lunes proximo , tenemos una semana para empacar todo ya pagamos el mes de los tres departamentos y esta equipado con muebles asique será solo trasladar ropa no es la gran cosa-

-Igual el dueño dijo que podiamos ir trasladando un par de cosas antes que no habia problema en eso –

-Okay lo entendí ahora papa que haremos con los pequeños?-pregunte preocupada observando como dormían en brazos de mis hermanos

-La verdad no lo se Camen me dejo dos documentos uno en el que constaba que ella era la madre y un tal Santino Icardi era el padre biológico y que cedían la custodia de los bebes y en el otro aparecía sus firmas cediéndole la custodia de los bebes y firmado por un juez pero en la parte que decía a quien le cedían la custodia esta en blanco algo extraño ya que un juez no firma nada antes de ver que este todo completo- Santino Icardi me pregunte en mi mente era desconocido ese nombre para mi y parece ser que para mi padre tambien.

-No se que decirte papa yo de esos temas no entiendo mucho-

-Quiere decir que cualquiera puede ser el tutor legal de los chicos pero que forme parte de nuestra familia y que tenga nuestro apellido , pero seria peligroso poner mi nombre ya que yo soy tutor legal ya de muchos chicos al igual que padre de otros añadir dos criaturas mas llamaria mucho la atención sobre todote la asistencia social y empezarian los problemas correríamos el riesgo de que nos sacaran a los niños –en ese momento ni bien escuche las palabras tristes de mi padre fue como si se prendiera un foco en mi cabeza

-Yo tengo tu apellido y soy mayor de 21 podria adoptar a los mellizos-dije ilusionada.

Todos en el despacho de mi padre me miraron estupefactos

-Hija esto es un tema muy importante-

-Lo se papa pero soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar dos bebes de echo me encantaria por favor solo piensalo papa-el suspiro y asintió.

…Dos dias después…

Perfecta ,simplemente era perfecta Pensé observando la hermosa fachada de la casa frente a mi , tenia un formato medio raro pero eso le hacia mas perfecta.

Perfectamente iluminada con ventanas no en exceso con millones de ventanales sino lo justo para disfrutar la claridad , contaba con garaje para dos autos tenia cuatro cuartos todos arriba grandes y espaciosos , una cocina ideal ,tres baños dos salas de estar una abajo otra arriba , un cuarto de lavado y alacena una piscina mediana un patio espacioso para dos niños en crecimiento y un cuartito de juego era ideal la casa lo unico que faltaba era rellenarla con muebles y personas capaces de cuidarla como corresponde.

-Es una buena propiedad Ana cerca de la casa de tu padre y tus hermanos lo bueno es que se encuentra en buen estado todo-dijo John a mi lado en parte de su papel de inmobiliario pero la verdad de todas las casas que habíamos visto era esta la ideal y por suerte no tan cara como otras deterioradas.-El precio de venta de la propiedad son $150,000 barato al parecer el dueño se quiere deshacer de la casa por lo que me contó se va a mudar a Florida y por eso necesita el dinero-asentí comprensiva – Lo puedes ir pagando en 24 cuotas de $6250 o 48 cuotas de $3125 sin intereses-

-Convendría pagarla en 48 cuotas ¿tu que prefieres papa?-

-Hija yo no tengo problema en pagarla en 24 de echo ya tengo el dinero para pagar todo un año , consegui otro cliente que me pagara aun mas asique tu no te hagas problema-

-Bueno luego arreglamos bien todo el tema de dinero y papeles ahora lo importante es el tema de cómo vamos a decorar la casa-genial ya se habia ido el inmobiliario John y ahora entraba en escena el brillante decorador pense divertida


	22. Chapter 22

blog/

Capitulo 22:La carta

Prov Anastasia

…una semana después….

Seria un milagro que no haya averiguado mi direccion ,pense, al ver la carta que Chritian me habia enviado a mi casa , se sentia tan bien llamarla asi recien ayer habiamos terminado de acomodar todo habia quedado muy hermoso y al entrar en la casa trasmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad al igual que todos los ambientes , habiamos tardado un poco mas ya que tuvimos que arreglar el papelerio de la casa y los bebes , técnicamente ya era su mama adoptiva , me sorprendio un poco la noticia de que tendria que legirles nombres per me habia llenado de dicha hacerlo , a la beba la habia llamado Maria Elena Steele. y al bebe Juan Bernardo Steele , aquellos nombre me habian encantado siempre. Rompí el borde del sobre color marfil y saque la carta cuidadosamente doblada con una elegante caligrafía escrita.

"_**Anastasia me alegro que te hayas mudado pues eso te dará cierta libertad ,la casa es tranquila y relajada como tu ,todo es claro y sereno .Te enviaba esta misiva en principal para decirte que a las 8:30 pasare a buscarte para ir a cenar , tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y aclarar. Cera una cena formal en mi restaurant favorito , espero que te veas hermosa aunque ya lo eres**_

_** Christian Grey" **_

Vaya me es**ta** invitando a cenar estaba sorprendida , podria simplemente decirle que no podia pero algo dentro mio me decia que aceptara que lo que me diria seria algo la hora las 4:37 tenia tiempo suficiente para ir al mercado y luego poder cambiarme. Me dirigi al garage luego de tomar los huevitos (sillas para autos de bebes) de los mellizos , al final me habia quedado con tres coches por insistencia de mi padre era innesesario ya que me arreglaba con uno pero bueno nadie puede hacerle cambiar de idea a mi los huevos en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta toda cubierta, para luego volver y cambiarme , fui al cuarto de los bebes para despertarlos de su siesta y cambiarlos , los coloques en sus sillitas y volvi otra vez dentro para traer el cochesito para meterlos en el baul y el bolso-pañalera ,en ese momento necesitaba algo de ayuda tener dos bebes no era facil estando sola pense.

Arranca y me dirigi hasta al supermercado pensando en la carta de Christian , ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz? Simplemente osy una empleada que renuncie ¿no?.

Suspirando aparque en el estacionamiento , saque el cochesito armandolo y coloque a los niños que miraban todo con curiosidad.

-Hey Anastasia!-voltee sorprendida hacia atrás ,Elliot se encontraba a unos cuantos metros agitando la mano mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Hey hola Elliot ¿que tal? –le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo

-Muy bien ando que sorpresa encontrarte ¿como vas?-

-Bien de compras –el sonrio hasta que se fijo en el cochesito

-Vaya y quienes son estas bellezas-pregunto acercandose y jugando con las manitas de los bebes

-Son mis her-me corte en medio de la frase ellos no eran ni mi hermanos ni mis hermanastros-son mis hijos-dije orgullosa, el me miro sorprendido

-Vaya crei que eras algo joven para tener hijos-

-Los adopte-farfulle

-Vaya felicitaciones eres una muy buena persona parte estos bebes son tan adorables –asenti sonriendo eran perfectos.-Oye vas al ¿sper no?-asenti-Me acompañarias tengo un par de cosas que comprar y soy algo perdido-sonrei y lo acompañe entrando al establecimiento


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23:Compras con Elliot

Prov Anastasia

-PERO SI ES LO MISMO!-exclamo exasperado Elliot a mi lado.

-No lo es ,una es una batata y otra una papa, que dice en la lista ¿que tienes que comprar? –le pregunte. Dejo a un lado la papa y batata y tomo la arrugada lista de su bolsillo.

-Dice que dos kilos de cada una-suspire ,no me sorprendía que la mucama de el le haya obligado a ir a comprar las cosas ,después de todo no le venia mal una clase de reconocimiento de cosas en el súper, le sonrei a su ceño fruncido y tome dos bolsas para meter las batatas y papas. Se las pase rápidamente cuando escuche el leve llanto de Juan , me acerque rápidamente al cochecito.

-Hey tranquilo ¿que sucede? Hambre no tienes asíque debe ser el pañal-dije tomándolo en brazos y olisqueándolo , definitivamente era el pañal, me voltee hacia un muy confuso Elliot.

-Le tengo que ir a cambiar el pañal tu quédate aquí ¿okey?-asintió volví a acomodar a un inquieto Juan en el cochecito y me dirigí hasta los baños de mujeres , aprovecharía y de paso le cambiaba por si acaso el de Elena.

-Ana hey Ana ¡!-esa voz ,al parecer hoy era el dia de encontrarse a conocidos pensé ,observando como Sebastian se acercaba casi corriendo con su gigantesco corpachon junto a otro hombre de su mismo tamaño.

-Seba que sorpresa!-exclame alegre recibiendo su abrazo de oso tratando a la vez de respirar.

-Hace semanas que no nos veíamos te he extrañado mucho-me senti mal por haberme olvidado de el , lo cierto es que había estado bastante ocupada con la mudanza y el tema de los bebes.

-Tampoco exageres yo también te he extrañado pero he estado muy ocupada-el asintió y miro de reojo el cochecito.-Son mis hijos-

-Vaya no sabias que tenias hijos-

-Es una larga historia los adopte –me sorprendi al ver una gran sonrisa extenderse por su rostro.

-Te encantan los niños –afirmo , yo asenti aparte por ello habia dejado mi momentáneo estado de fumadora -Ah te presento este es mi hermano Bernardo , Bernardo ella es Anastasia la chica de la que te he hablado-el segundo nombre de Juan pense para luego sonrojarme le habia hablado de mi.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Anastasia mi hermano ha hablado mucho sobre ti-me beso la mejilla pero para esto tuve que hacer como lo hacia con Seba ponerme de puntillas de pie y el agacharse para alcanzar mi altura desde sus dos metros.

-El placer es mio y dime Ana, espero que Seba te haya dicho cosas buenas de mi.-le dije riendo el asintió carcajeándose. Voltee hacia el cochecito –Discúlpenme pero estaba a punto de un cambio de pañales –exclame.

-No te preocupes te entendemos si quieres te esperamos aquí –asenti sonriente

-Okey igual me esta esperando tambien Elliot-

-¿Elliot?-preguntaron a la vez confusos.

-Si bueno es el hermano de mi ex jefe Elliot Grey-una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros

-Ahh lo conocemos es amigo nuestro también ,te esperamos junto a el ,¿donde esta ese capullo?-pregunto divertido Bernardo.

-En la parte de verdulería ahora vuelvo-dije y entre al baño de damas- A ver que tenemos por aquí pregunte luego de extender el cambiador sobre un sector para cambiar bebes en un rincón del baño y sacándole el pantalón.

….

Sonrieron felices los bebes luego de que los cambien y los volví al cochecito , me dirigí a la verdulería sorprendiéndome al ver a los tres imponentes hombres charlando y riendo , bueno después de todo eran amigos.

-Hey veo que ya se pusieron al día ahora vamos a terminar las compras vale-dije a modo de regaño a lo que todos rieron


	24. Chapter 24

blog/

Capitulo 23:

Prov Anastasia

Simple y elegante , asi lucia. Con un elegante vestido que había encontrado en el armario , unos altísimos tacones un sobre tipo cartera y mi larguísimo cabello recogido en un moño alto ,me veía extrañamente linda para mi cena con Christian , no me había maquillado ya que me parecía algo innecesario ya era suficiente con el peinado. Busque uno aretes y una medalla que haga juego con mi look cuando tocaron el timbre , ya llego pensé con emoción. Me coloque rápidamente los aretes, el medallón que había encontrado.

Me apresure rápidamente a bajar las escaleras, papa se había llevado a los niños ya que los quería cuidar el asíque no tendría porque preocuparme , tome el celular metiéndolo rápidamente y abri la puerta de sopetón. Alli frente a mi Christian Grey se encontraba parado como el rey de Troya en todo su esplendor con su traje Armani.

-Señorita Steele que bien se ve-no pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus inocentes palabras.

-Gracias ¿vamos?-el asintió y me ofreció su mano, la tome tímidamente. Juntos nos dirigimos hasta un elegante Audi negro , me abrió la puerta le murmure un gracias y entre , cerro la puerta y se subió el lado del conductor .

Lujo puramente lujoso y elegante y seguramente extremadamente caro pensé al entrar junto a Christian ,me puse algo nerviosa al notar varias miradas puestas sobre mi. El camarero nos guios hasta un rincon rodeado por cristal tipo un privado con exclusivas vistas. Me sentia intimidada ante la fija mirada de Christian pero intente disimularlo leyendo la carta de vinos.

-Veras Anastasia te invite a cenar para hablar de ciertas cosas- dijo luego de pedir un vino y la cena para ambos.

-Adelante dilo-le inste.

-Digamos que poseo unos gustos muy particulares con respecto a algunas cosas ¿entiendes de lo que hablo no es asi?- sinceramente no pero pude advertir algo en la forma en que lo dijo con su seductora voz. Negue con la cabeza confusa , el suspiro y de su chqueta saco un gran sobre y me lo tome durativa abriendolo ,eran varias hojas .Levante la vista hacia Christian

-Leelo todo por favor y no digas nada hasta que termines-asenti

Me fije rapidamente en la hoja y empeze a leer:

**CONTRATO**

A día_ de 2011 («fecha de inicio»)

**ENTRE** EL SR. CHRISTIAN GREY, con domicilio en el Escala 301, Seat tle, 98889 Washington («el Amo»)

Y LA SRTA. ANASTASIA STEELE, con domicilio en SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888 Washington («la Sumisa»)

**LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE**

1\. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2\. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3\. El Amo y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4\. El Amo y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5\. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6\. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**FUNCIONES**

7\. El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.

8\. Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso.

9\. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA**

10\. El Amo y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11\. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.

**DISPONIBILIDAD**

12\. La Sumisa estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el

Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

13\. El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

**UBICACIÓN**

14\. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS**

15\. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**AMO**

15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.

15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.

15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.

15.5. El Amo puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los intrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. El Amo no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo.

15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

**SUMISA**

15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general,

pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. La Sumisa servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento.

15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.

15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.

15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo.

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.

La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.

15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como señor, señor Grey o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo.

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento.

**ACTIVIDADES**

16\. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

17\. El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

**PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD**

18\. El Amo y la Sumisa admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro

tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19\. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.

20\. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

**CONCLUSIÓN**

21\. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

**APÉNDICE 1**

**NORMAS**

Obediencia: La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño: La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza: La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. El Amo correrá con todos los gastos.

Seguridad personal: La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales: La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

**APÉNDICE 2**

Límites infranqueables

Actos con fuego.

Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.

Actos con niños y animales.

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

**APÉNDICE 3**

Límites tolerables

A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

**¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?**

Masturbación

Penetración vaginal

Cunnilingus

Fisting vaginal

Felación

Penetración anal

Ingestión de semen

Fisting anal

**¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?**

Vibradores

Consoladores

Tapones anales

Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

**¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?**

Bondage con cuerda

Bondage con cinta adhesiva

Bondage con muñequeras

Otros tipos de bondage de cuero

Bondage con esposas y grilletes

**¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?**

Manos al frente

Muñecas con tobillos

Tobillos

A objetos, muebles, etc.

Codos

Barras separadoras

Manos a la espalda

Suspensión

Rodillas

**¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?**

**¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?**

**¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa?** (1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho):

1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

**¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/ castigo/ disciplina?**

Azotes

Azotes con pala

Latigazos

Azotes con vara

Mordiscos

Pinzas para pezones

Pinzas genitales

Hielo

Cera caliente

Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

Termine de leer luego de unos minutos y mire al hombre sentado frente a mi estupefacta.

-¿Tu quieres que me entrege a ti y sea tu sumisa?-el asintió.Larguee todo el aire de golpe en el mismo momento en el que nos dejaban la comida .Mire el plato con asco , se me habia cerrado el estomago.

-No es necesario que respondas ahora , y no te lo tomes tan mal simplemente es la impresión veras que cuando lo intentes te agradara-

-¿Qué acaso me haras una demostración?-le dije algo en broma pero al ver su cara me arrepenti.

-Solo si tu quieres una noche necesito para demostrarte que te agradara ¿aceptas?-Vaya una noche con Christian Grey , en el fondo mi corazon me rogaba que aceptara ya que sin poderlo evitarlo sentia algo confuso por el , pero mi cerebro me advertía que era muy peligroso que en cuanto me metiera y aceptara su proposición de una noche y luego me iba me haria mucho daño y yo no queria sufrir.

Pero como todos dicen el corazon manda

–Acepto-


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:La primera vez

Prov Anastasia

Lo que paso a continuación paso como en un segundo. Christian pago la cuenta rápidamente cundo le dije que no podía comer nada y nos subimos a su coche. A los segundos estábamos frente al gigantesco escala.

Nos internamos en un ascensor privado me sentía algo nerviosa bajo la fija mirada de Christian en mi. Tome aire cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor apenas di un paso afuera cuando mi espalda choco contra la pared al lado del ascensor y con Christian frente a mi con una oscura mirada.

Entonces de pronto acerco sus labios a los míos y me empezó a besar lentamente mientras sus manos recorrían mis caderas subiendo mi vestido , gemí de placer pero cuando intente tomarlo por el cuello el sujeto mis muñecas fuertemente y las pego encima de mi cabeza , algo que me sorprendió , pero no dije nada. En cambio segui disfrutando del placer que me proporciono cuando el beso se volvió mas apasionado y me alzo para que le rodeare con mis piernas para empezar a caminar a lo que supuse era su habitación pero me equivoque ya que se dirigió al cuarto al que yo tenia prohibido entrar cuando trabajaba para el.

No se como pero de pronto me encontraba tirada sobre una cama con sabanas rojas y con Christian encima mío aun sujetando mis muñecas encima de mi cabeza. Empezó a bajar sus besos por mi mandíbula , cuello , clavícula hasta posarse encima de mis pechos. Através de la tela pellizco mis pezones y los tironeo arrancándome grititos de placer. Me arranco prácticamente el vestido y la ropa interior para luego desnudarse el ,es un dios griego pensé a ver su magnifico cuerpo perfectamente tallado , aunque algo llamo mi atención una pequeñas marquitas como si hubiera tenido varicela en su pecho iba a decir algo cuando ya lo tenia sobre mi lameteando uno de mis pechos succionándolo y mordisqueando. Gemí como loca cuando a aquello le añadió su mano que empezó a acariciar mi clítoris.

-Ahh Cristia…-no pude terminar la frase ya que una oleada de sensaciones me atravesó llevándose todo pensamiento racional o palabra coherente, creo que vi. las estrellas , ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. Sentí como me corría fuertemente en mi primer orgasmo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-la voz de Christian corto mi momento de éxtasis . Lo mire confusa a su expresión de molestia.

-Decirte ¿Qué?-

-Que eres virgen-caí en cuenta que era cierto de echo hasta ahora jamás había tenido un orgasmo y mucho menos mi primera vez. Seguramente es algo loco que una mujer de 24 sea virgen pero yo siempre había sido muy reservada y no era de mantener relaciones con ningún chico.

-No creí que fuese necesario decírtelo-susurre durativa. El meneo la cabeza a los lados enfadado –Lo siento Christian si eso es un impedimento

Alzo la vista inmediatamente mirándome confuso

-Pero que dices no es ningún impedimento pero me hubieses dicho antes y te hubiera tratado con un poco mas de tacto y por supuesto no te hubiera traído aquí-dijo con la ultima frase me confundí e intente ver a mi alrededor pero en el mismo instante Christian me abrió las piernas colocándose entre ellas distrayéndome.

-De echo me encanta que seas virgen , seré el primero en tenerte –exclamo inclinándose sobre su pantalón tirado y sacando un sobrecito metálico de allí.

-No quiero que me duela-masculle al ver el tamaño de su miembro mientras se ponía el condón. Era imposible que eso entrara en mi.

-Tranquila te expanderas , solo te dolerá un poco al principio pero luego pasara- asentí , entonces sentí como se posaba en mi entrada y presionaba lentamente. Jadee cuando sentí su glande toparse con la barrera que oponía mi himen.

-Tranquila esto te dolerá un poco pero pasara-dijo y de golpe entro completamente en mi.

-Hay me duele!Ahh-grite sintiendo su tamaño dentro mío completamente.

-Shss ya pasa relajate-a los segundos el dolor fue disminuyendo y Christian comenzo a moverse lentamente para luego tomar impulso y penetrarme mas fuerte hasta que me corri y luego de unas embestidas me siguió el. Si antes vi las estrellas ahora vi fuegos artificiales senti mi cuerpo como gelatina y sudoroso.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte dudosa cuando se levanto tomo algo de una de las paredes pero no podia ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro y se sento en el borde de la cama tirandome sobre su regazo con mi trasero en pompa.

-Es el catigo que susminatrare por no decirme que eras virgen y en parte forma parte de lo que una sumisa esta acostumbrada a sentir cuando desobedece u oculta algo a su amo sere piadoso y solo seran quince-me estremeci cuando senti una especie de latigo chocar con mi piel del trasero

-Hay!-grite por la picason el dolor y el ardor.

-Quiero que los cuentes Anastasia-ordeno

-Uno! , dos ,tres , cuatro , cinco , seis ,siete ,ocho , nueve ,diez , once ,doce ,trece ,catorse –ya no daba mas no podria aguantar- QUINCE!-llorique en ese momento paro.

Me levante rapidamente y me tire en la cama echa un bollito llorando me sentia horrible aparte del dolor.


End file.
